Freaky Frozen
by FrozenHeart101
Summary: Elsa and Kristoff don't get along. They always fight and clash on everything. But the night before Anna and Kristoff's wedding, the pair go through a drastic change, and they have to work together to fix it. Will things go back to normal, or will this Freaky Friday catastrophe destroy them?
1. 1

An ominous hooded figure waited in a moonlit clearing. They listened intently for the sound of thundering hooves that would signal the arrival of their contact. The wait was short, as a handsome young man came riding through the dark forest. The moonlight revealed him to be Hans of the Southern Isles, stripped of his royal title because of his crimes in Arendelle. He begrudgingly dismounted his horse and approached the figure.

"Alright, this better be important, wizard."

"Mad scientist! And yes, it is quite important." The figure drew a silver vial from his cloak. "I have created a formula that can switch the brains of two individuals. Because you seek revenge on Arendelle's royal sisters, and their throne, I propose that you take my mixture and use it on the queen." He gave Hans the vial. The former Prince examined it.

"Doesn't it need two people to work?"

"People or animals. That reindeer the princess's boyfriend has. That would be perfect. The powers and ability to talk would be eradicated in both creatures, so they couldn't ever tell anyone. Everyone will think the queen has gone mad and will lock her away, and you can make sure the reindeer is taken care of when you assume the throne."

"Perfect. How do I do it?"

"Slip two drops into their favorite foods, and send the formula injected food as gifts from their allies. No one will think twice."

"Excellent. All I need are some chocolates, some carrots, and a few forgeries." Hans cackled into the darkness. "Soon, Arendelle will be mine!"

"Be careful Hans, if another human somehow takes the mixture, the queen's powers will remain in her body, no matter who's brain is in there. They only disappear in an animal and human switch." Hans wasn't listening. He was already on his horse and riding back to his home. And that's how it all began...


	2. 2

Elsa was working in her office, getting ready for her sister's wedding. Kristoff had proposed a month earlier, and the wedding was in 3 days. Then a strange package was dropped off. There was no tag saying who sent it, or any indication it was someone in the castle, or an ally country.

"Odd," she thought. "I wasn't expecting a package today." It was a small brown box with a white bow on the top. On the bottom of the box, her name was written in messy handwriting. She cautiously opened the lid to find a heart shaped piece of chocolate and a note. She carefully lifted the note and read it over.

"To: Her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle

From: Dr Winston Feral

My dear queen, I do hope you will except this token of my appreciation for your amazing leadership and expertise."

"I don't know anyone named Winston Feral, let alone a doctor." The queen mumbled. She lifted the chocolate from the box and examined it. It looked real. She held it under her nose. Smells fine. She broke off a piece and placed it in her mouth. Tastes normal. "I'm just paranoid." Elsa told herself. "It's probably just a gift from a citizen I'm not acquainted with yet." She shrugged and ate the piece of chocolate.

Unbeknownst to her, The Mad scientist, or Mad for short, was watching through a small robotic bug. He cackled maliciously.

"One down, one to go..." Suddenly the screen went dark.

"What is it with all the bugs this year?" Elsa sighed, squishing the bug on the window.

"Blast!" Mad swore. "Oh well. I just have to trust that the carrot gets to the reindeer." He reviewed his plans. "And at midnight, they'll switch brains and Arendelle will be mine!" He removed an old photo from his desk. "Then I'll finally have my revenge..."

Kristoff was in the stables with Sven, polishing his sled. The ice harvester went on and on about his fiance and wedding plans. Suddenly, a package was delivered.

"Strange." Kristoff said to Sven. "Since when do we get mail?" He picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a fresh carrot. "Then again," Kristoff lit up. "there's a first time for everything." He picked it up and held it out to Sven. The reindeer sniffed it, and immediately backed away. He could smell the mixture and knew it ment trouble. Kristoff was shocked. "Whoa, buddy you never turn down carrots. What's up with that?" Sven snorted and shook his head.

"I'm just paranoid. Why don't you eat it to show me it's safe?" Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"Sure buddy." He bit into the vegetable. Sven grunted in panic and swiped a hoof at Kristoff's hand. He missed and Kristoff shrugged. "Okay, I get it. You don't want it. More for me then." He finished off the carrot and tossed the top away. He left the stables to go find Anna. At the same time, Elsa left her office to speak to Kai, their head butler, about preparation for the wedding. They ran into each other in the hall.

"Sorry about that." Elsa apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Kristoff returned.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Going to find Anna. I still have a few things to discuss about the ceremony. You?"

"Prep for your reception. By the way, are you planning on having Sven be in the ceremony?"

"Of course. He's the Best... Man? Reindeer? Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I'm putting together the seating chart for the reception. I didn't know wether to account for a reindeer or not."

"Why would you assume he wasn't in the ceremony? He's my best friend." Kristoff began to get a little upset.

"He's also an animal. And I've never seen any animal sit still through anything, much less a wedding." Elsa stated matter-of -factly. Kristoff was deeply offended someone would say that about his friend.

"So wait, he's just some animal to you!?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, just because he's your friend doesn't mean he isn't an animal. He doesn't understand what's going on, he's only thinking of his next meal." Now Kristoff was livid.

"Oh, I get it." He gasped in mock realization. "Just like the fact that you may be a good queen, but you're still a witch!" Elsa was shocked.

"Wha... that's, that's not what I meant."

"Well that's what you said! All you think Sven is, is a smelly creature with an IQ of 6! I'm sure that's all people think of you after what you've done to them. Do you think it's ok to allow them to feel that way about you!?" Now Elsa was mad.

"That's a thousand percent better than allowing my sister to marry an ice harvester who is dumber and smells worse than a reindeer!"

"Which one of us froze the country and nearly killed their sister!? I'd rather be a worthless ice man than a monster like you!"

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. Future brother in law or not, I could very well have you thrown in the dungeon."

"I'd gladly take that over being related to you, by marriage or otherwise!" The two were fuming, ready to tear each other's throats out. Suddenly, Anna burst into the hall.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled. The ice harvester and the queen turned to look at her. She walked between them. "Look, guys, why can't you two get along?"

"Maybe because your sister is a heartless ice witch." Kristoff hissed. He glared at Elsa. She glared right back.

"Or because your fiance is a filthy peasant."

"Cut it out!" Anna broke up their spat. Taking a deep breath, she turned. "Kristoff, why don't you go into town and pick up the flowers. Elsa, please check on my wedding dress. I'm going to work on the guest list. If I find out you two are fighting again, you'll be picking each other's teeth off the ground!" Elsa and Kristoff gulped, nodded, and went off in opposite directions. They still, however, continued to mumble insults under their breaths.

"Monster."

"Peasant." Anna sighed when they were gone. She felt bad for her threat.

"I wouldn't be so hard on them, but it's just so stressful to plan a wedding." Anna said to herself. "That's the fourth time this week I've had to break up one of their fights. They always clash. I hope they learn to get along somehow, because if Kristoff and I are gonna stay here, they need to figure it out." She walked off, thinking about her future.

The rest of the night went by without another incident. Elsa and Kristoff ignored each other the rest of the night. Anna tried to figure out why they clashed so often. Dinner was silent and over quickly. The three of them just went to bed afterwards. Nothing happened, until the clock struck midnight. Kristoff, who normally slept on his back, shifted onto his left side. Elsa, who slept on her left side, shifted on to her back. And from that point, everything changed...


	3. 3

Elsa's pov

I woke up the next morning, at 3:00 AM mind you, in a cold sweat. I was numb all over and I felt like something was off, I just didn't know what. I got up from my bed. It was still dark, so I could only assume it was my bed. I went to the bathroom to clean up, knowing going back to sleep wasn't an option. When I turned on the light, I nearly screamed. Kristoff's reflection stared back at me through the mirror.

"I, I'm dreaming." I whispered, but in his voice. "I've gotta be dreaming." I slapped myself in the face a few times, but Kristoff's reflection remained in the mirror. "Maybe it's a joke. Yeah, some sort of projection on the glass! And my voice, that I can't explain, but I'm sure it's a prank." I tried to convince myself. I looked down. No shirt, no pants, just some old, worn out boxer shorts. Not my style. "Strike one." I looked at the right arm. Definitely more... toned than my arm is. "Strike two." And the hands were rough and covered in calluses. "Strike three. No joke." I was fairly certain I was in Kristoff's body for real, but then, who was in my body? I had to find out. I dug out a white tee shirt and some brown pants, which felt odd to me because I had never worn them. Then I ran to the room.

When I reached the door, I heard my voice on the other side.

"This is insane! I can't believe this." The door burst open and whoever was in my body yelped. Without thinking, I grabbed them by the shoulders and got real close.

"Who are you and what have you done!? Why are you in my body!?" I demanded.

"Elsa!? It's me, Kristoff!" I let him go. "And I could ask you why you're in my body." He dusted himself off. I guess I never realized how short I was compared to him. The top of my head just barley came up to his chin.

"I don't know why we switched bodies. I don't know who's responsible, I just know that you're me and I'm you." I let the realization sink in. "Which means we're now the opposite genders..." I cringed. So did Kristoff. An awkward silence fell upon us as we let that sink in. Nothing weirder than becoming your sister's boyfriend.

"So, does this mean I have to wear a dress? Because I have outfits from when I was a kid that would fit this body." Kristoff broke the silence. I looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding. When have you ever seen me dressed like an ice harvester?" I gave him a look.

"Right now, you are an ice harvester." I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped.

"Touché"

"You could say that I was going up to help you and the other harvesters with the ice."

"Alright, fine. But I doubt wardrobe issues are important now. We have to switch back! I have a kingdom to run." Kristoff nodded and suddenly gasped.

"The wedding!" He cried. "It's tomorrow night, and the rehearsal is today!" I gasped.

"And if I look like you, and you like me... oh no." It hit me like a ton of bricks. "I can't marry my own sister! That's disgusting!"

"And I have no clue how to rule a kingdom! There's got to be a way to switch back!" He thought for a moment. "I got it! Maybe if we create enough of a shock, we'll go back to normal."

"Like a collision?" He nodded. He had me stand at one corner, and he stood in the other. The plan was to run straight into each other. Real smart, I know.

"On 3. 1...2...3!" We both broke into a dead sprint. I stopped in the middle of the room, while Kristoff smacked into me. If that had worked, I'd have been in a lot of pain. But I stayed in Kristoff's body, and he stayed in mine, which was probably pretty beat up now. Kristoff got up off the floor.

"Ow. I didn't think that through. Guess I'm the strongest harvester on the ice, but a little short on brains." I was about to make a sarcastic remark when Anna ran in. Boy, was she livid. Her glare could melt Olaf in a second. Then she started screaming at us

"I heard a Thump! What are you doing!? Are you seriously fighting at 4:00 in the morning!?" We froze, and exchanged glances. "Well!?" Anna couldn't know. She would think we'd both lost it. I just hoped Kristoff had the same idea.

"Actually, no." I spoke up nervously. "Elsa" I emphasized my name and shot Kristoff a look. "and I were discussing a trip to the mountains so she could help us ice men with this year's harvest. Right Elsa?" I jabbed Kristoff in the ribs with my...his...with the left elbow. I may have given him a bruise, but he got the message.

"Yep. That's right." Anna didn't look convinced. She walked up to us and sighed.

"Look guys, I just want my soon to be husband and my sister to get along. It's upsetting to see you arguing all the time." She put her hand on my shoulder. I tried not to get tense. "I love both of you. But if you can't go one night without a fight, maybe Kristoff and I should go live in the mountains." My heart stopped. She can't leave me alone here! I just got her back! I had to stop this. I was about to say something, but Kristoff beat me to it.

"Anna, leave the castle? The only home you've ever known? And what about El-" He almost let my name slip, fortunately he stopped and corrected himself. "-len! Ellen would miss you a lot." Ellen was our head chef, and Arendelle's finest baker. Nice save. Anna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Elsa. But maybe it's for the best anyway. You two have conflicting personalities, and if Kristoff and I decided to raise a family, well, I wouldn't want my kids to grow up around constant conflicts." I was really starting to sweat. What if we didn't switch back before the wedding? What if this was permanent!? I'd either have to marry my sister, or break her heart and make her think I'm insane! I'm not a big fan of upsetting Anna. And kids!? The very thought made my stomach lurch. I finally spoke up, fighting back the sick feeling.

"I think we should stay at the castle Anna. I promise Elsa and I can learn to, at the very least, tolerate each other." I went over to Kristoff and patted his shoulder. Or my shoulder. This is so confusing! We both threw on our most convincing smiles.

"We'll be good friends in no time." Kristoff agreed. Anna was still skeptical, but she shrugged.

"Alright then, if you can get along these next two days, we'll stay in the castle. Now I think I'll go back to bed. Goodnight." She yawned. Then she approached me, and I didn't like the look in her eyes. My fears were confirmed as soon as she shut her eyes and puckered her lips. Having no intention of kissing my sister, I stepped back, letting out a small gasp. Her eyes popped open and she looked confused. "What's the matter Kris? You've never backed away from a goodnight kiss before. Is something wrong?" 'YES!' I mentally screamed. I looked at Kristoff for help. He was as scared as I was. I was on my own.

"Uhh, well, I-I know how uncomfortable... I-er... Elsa gets when we get... super...Uhh... affectionate around her." I decided to be honest, but even then, I was as nervous as a mouse at a cat convention. "And you did say we should be better friends, so I thought it would be...umm... respectful to... not..Uhh, oh boy... kiss... you... in front of... Her?" 'Or not kiss you at all.' I didn't sound convincing. Kristoff and Anna stared at me, then my sister shrugged. Without a word, she pulled me out of the room. I looked to Kristoff for help again, but he was lost in thought. Great.

Once we were outside the room, Anna sighed and smiled. Before I could react, she kissed my cheek. I fought the urge to shudder. 'She thinks you're her fiance. She thinks you're Kristoff. You're in Kristoff's body. Act like it!' I had to remind myself. I wanted to panic, but I just faked a smile.

"I'm glad you're making an effort to be friends with Elsa." Anna said. "And I'm happy to know you care about her feelings. That means a lot. Thank you." She then turned and walked back to her room.

"No problem." I whispered. What had I gotten myself into?


	4. 4

Kristoff's pov

It wasn't even sunrise, and already my day was a wreck. I woke up in my fiance's sister's body, said fiance was yelling at us for a nonexistent fight, and my stomach started to hurt something awful. After Anna left, Elsa came back into the room, blushing and sweating like crazy.

"We need to fix this." She said in my voice.

"She kissed you didn't she?"

"On the cheek. But it still felt wrong."

"I'm with you on that one." A disturbing thought entered my mind. "How am I going to get changed?" Elsa cringed. We thought for a moment, then Elsa spoke up.

"Slip on some pants under the nightgown, put on a shirt over it, remove your arms from the sleeves, and pull the gown over your head. Just be extremely careful. You're marrying my sister, not me." She tossed me one of my outfits from when I was a kid. I did what I was told, and it worked. I didn't see anything. The pain in my stomach intensified.

"Question. Why is my... your stomach acting up?"

"How so?" A worried tone in Elsa's, or rather my, voice could be noted. "What does it feel like?"

"It's almost like it's cramping up. And now I feel warm liquid running down my leg." Elsa swore under her breath.

I won't go into detail about what was going on, let's just say I want to fix this switch before next month, but we got it resolved and were soon met with another obstacle. I had to go to work or I'd lose my job, which meant Elsa had to go harvest ice, but she had no idea how. Elsa had to meet with some visiting dignitaries or they'd declare war, which meant I had to discuss topics I didn't understand or know how to handle. Elsa seemed to put those pieces together as well.

"Well, we're screwed." I said bluntly. Elsa swore again, this time openly.

"* it Kristoff! Will you quit being so negative!? I get it, neither one of us know what the other does, but there's got to be a better way to do this." A thought seemed to dawn on her. "Make it snow!" She ordered suddenly, scaring me. A light flurry started up. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I waved my hand and the flurry stopped. Then it hit me. "Oh. So?"

"This may be crazy, but what if we tell people we made a bet. You can't last a day ice harvesting, I can't last a day of meetings with the dignitaries. Then we can both do what we know and avoid disaster. Because you somehow got my powers, you won't need to do any heavy lifting in my body, which is way weaker than yours."

"That's genius! But what about Anna? You know the rehearsal dinner is tonight."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, just..." Elsa got cut off as Rodger, Elsa's advisor, burst in. He looked at us both, then scowled.

"Your majesty, your meeting is in an hour! Why are you dressed in such unacceptable clothing for a queen!?" He was yelling at me, then turned to Elsa. "And you, Mr. Bjorgman, should not even be in the queen's bedroom! It's highly inappropriate! You're lucky the princess loves you, because otherwise I'd have thrown you in the dungeon by now! Go do your job!" Elsa was shocked, having never been spoken to like that. She just stood there for a moment, processing. Then she shook her head and walked away. Rodger sighed in frustration. "I don't know why you're allowing this marriage to happen." He told me. "Your parents would have a fit if they knew Anna was marrying a filthy commoner and not a prince. Why, it's his fault she didn't marry that wonderful Prince Hans." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Wonderful Prince Hans? Filthy commoner!? Anna's parents wouldn't approve!?!?

"I think Kristoff is a good guy. We may not always get along, but he's more than Hans ever was for Anna." I tried to make it sound like something Elsa would say. I must admit, however, I was worried she would agree with Rodger. He snorted.

"You're just defending him because you obviously have a crush on him too." What!? When will the b.s. ever end!? "Why else would he have been in your room dressed like that. For all I know, you two are having an affair behind the princess's back!" Now I was mad. An affair? Oh please. Elsa would probably rather eat rat poison than hurt Anna like that. And I can't see her ever wanting to be with me anyway. I don't want to be with her in that sense either. I love Anna.

"How dare you accuse me, the queen, of messing with my sister's fiance!" That felt weird, but it got my point across. "He loves Anna. We're just trying to become friends. We barely tolerate each other!" That much was true.

"But it makes sense. And you were very quick to deny it. And you're blushing." I was heating up, but it was because I was mad. Elsa's face goes red when she gets really angry. "Admit it! You and that filthy reindeer-troll are in an affair, and you slept with him last night! I knew you weren't fit to be queen!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "What will the princess do when I tell her?" He smiled maliciously. "Maybe she'll break up with that troll and marry a real prince, and maybe she'll even throw you both in the dungeon! Then you two freaks can be together, and Arendelle will have a real ruler!" I wanted to kill that man. With Elsa's powers, it would have been easy. But I just sighed and calmed myself down.

"Rodger, those are lies and you know it! You're fired! In fact, for treason, lying, and conspiring against the crown, you are hereby under arrest!" I called for the guards, who dragged Rodger away to the dungeon. He screamed curses at me the whole time, threatening to tell the princess "everything". Whatever. It's all b.s. and Anna would see through it. She knows we don't get along too well.

I went to my room and, using the technique Elsa showed me, changed into a more formal suit. Of course, I wore pants instead of a skirt, which may seem odd to the dignitaries, but whatever. Then I headed to the throne room. Two older gentlemen stood in front of the throne.

"Good morning your majesty. So sorry to bother you with this meeting, what with it being six in the morning. But this issue can not wait!" The first man said. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"What might this issue be?" I asked, trying not to sound dumb.

"When your parents died, your father's will stated that when you turned twenty-two, and your powers had been tamed, you were to marry one of our sons." Oh no. Did Elsa know about this!? Did I have to choose for her? Did it have to be today!? What if I chose wrong!? So many questions!

"Here's the deal. We both have three sons each. We'll present them to you, and you choose who you'll marry. The wedding will be the next day, and we'll expect heirs as soon as possible." What the frostbite!? I can't do that to Elsa! We may not get along, but it's not right to mess up her life like that! And what if we never switch back? I'd end up married to this random prince of another country, and Elsa would be married to Anna! I can't let this happen!

"When would you propose we do this?" I fought to keep my voice steady.

"Why not now?" He snapped his fingers and in marched six men, three handsome red-heads, and three kind of scary-looking guys with raven hair. "May I present, Prince William, Prince Igor, and Prince Xerox of Livingstone." The three raven haired guys bowed. The second man, who had been silent, stepped forward.

"May I present, Prince Carter, Prince Andrew, and Prince Adam of the Southern Isles." The red-heads bowed. "Oh come on! The southern isles!? Great, just great. I really can't do this." I thought.

"If you will sir, I'd like to get to know someone before committing my entire life to them." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. "How about this, I'll pick two men now, one from each family to get to know for as long as I need. Then I'll choose between them. Fair?" Both Kings nodded.

"Just remember, if you don't pick one of our sons to marry within one year, we'll take over your kingdom and let the princes decide who gets you." I swear, all but one of them smirked for a split second. The southern isles prince on the end cringed. I had the six men line up in front of the throne. Then I walked down the line. I tried to think of what Elsa would look for in a man. Fortunately, I didn't have to think long, because she entered the throne room. "Thank goodness!" "Kristoff! Just the guy I wanted to see."


	5. 5

Elsa's pov

After Rodger yelled at me, I figured I had no choice but to do Kristoff's job. I grabbed some carrots from the kitchen and was about to go to the stables when I realized I forgot Kristoff's warm winter gear. In this body, I'm vulnerable to the cold, and it isn't as comfortable as I thought. I went up to Kristoff's room to get an outfit, when a couple guards passed by, dragging Rodger behind them. He was yelling curses and threatening to tell Anna something. He glared when he passed me.

"You son of a * troll *! I know what you and that ice witch did! Cheater! Troll scum! Peasant! It's your fault Anna didn't marry a real Prince! Or a real man for that matter! You're not even eligible to be considered human! * you! Curse you troll *!" Even though he wasn't really insulting me personally, and I had no idea what he was talking about, it still stung to hear that. I suddenly felt bad about fighting with Kristoff. I didn't realize how big of a deal this was. Most of the staff understood Anna's love for this man, but others, like Rodger were blinded by the fact that he wasn't royal. I shook my head.

I headed down to the stables after throwing the gear on. Sven ran over to me and grunted. I scratched him behind his ear.

"Hello Sven. Want a carrot?" I held one out to him. He bowed and took it from my hand. "Why'd you bow?" I suddenly had a thought. "Do you know?" He nodded. "You know I'm Elsa?" He nodded again, wagging his tail and smiling. "How did you know?" He bit the carrot I gave him and held the rest out to me. I refused to take it. Then he dropped it on the ground and sniffed it, he let two drops of saliva fall on the vegetable. Then he snatched Kristoff's hat off my head and flipped it onto his own. Then he ate the carrot, pretend to fall asleep, and then shot up. He pretended to check himself over and then acted like he was flipping out. It took me a second, but I got it.

"So you're saying that someone put some weird mix on a carrot that Kristoff ate, and the mix caused me and him to switch bodies?" He shook his head. He pointed to a box with the end of a carrot inside. I picked up the box and saw that it was delivered the same day I got that weird chocolate! "Oh! Both Kristoff and I got packages with food in them, and the food had the mix that caused the switch! But why a carrot?" Sven sat on his hind legs and pointed to his chest with his hoof. "It was meant for you? So that means Kristoff and I were never supposed to switch, it was supposed to be me and you!" He nodded vigorously. I had to tell Kristoff. "Thanks buddy." I said to Sven. Then I ran to the throne room.

When I got there, Kristoff was standing in front of six men, the two dignitaries stood in the back. He had on a nice suit, but it looked odd on my body.

"Kristoff! Just the guy I wanted to see." He rushed over, grabbing my hand and pulling me in front of the group. "Okay, here's the thing. These two gentlemen were promised by my-" he lowered his voice so only I could hear "(your)-" Back to normal. "Father in his will that I-(you)- would marry one of their sons." My eyes widened. "Even when you're dead, you find a way to make me feel trapped Dad. Why Papa, why!?"

"You want my opinion on which man to marry?"

"Yes I do. I figure if I get the opinion of my brother in law, there's a better chance that all of us will find a way to get along better." I knew he was really stretching so this would make sense, but in reality, he didn't want to make any life changing choices for me. He's a better guy than I thought. I turned to address the princes.

"Well men, I'm going to go down the line and ask you the same question. Answer honestly. Then Elsa and I will decide." Try talking in third person for a day. It's really weird and hard. I stepped up to the first guy. He had black hair and a long, fresh scar through his eye. "Why do you think you're qualified to marry my sister in law?" That felt so weird. He gave me a smug answer and told me in the most obscene way possible to let the queen choose by herself. "Joke's on you scum! I am the queen!" The other four princes did the same thing. Rude answer, tell me to go away in the most profane language ever. I came to the last guy expecting the same. But he only sighed.

"If you want my honest opinion, I'm not qualified to marry the queen. She deserves to have a normal love life, not an arranged marriage. I'd also like to formally apologize for my three brothers, especially Hans. I'm sure you're a wonderful man and I admire your friendship with your sister in law and willingness to help her." He smiled sadly. "I'd love to get to know the queen and you, but she should follow her heart. I'm sure I can talk my dad and step uncle out of a war if she wants nothing to do with us." I smiled and shook his hand. I liked this guy, Hans's brother or not. I walked back up to Kristoff.

"The man on the end, who's he?" I whispered.

"Prince Adam Westerguaard. He seems like a great guy. Quiet, polite, nothing like his other brothers. Is he the one you want to marry?" Kristoff whispered back.

"Well, I want to be in my own body before the wedding, and I'd like to get to know him first."

"Don't worry. I got you covered."

"Well then yes. Adam's the one." Kristoff nodded.

"Change of plans, I've decided on who I want to marry, but I'd like time to get to know him." The dignitaries nodded.

"Fine. You have within the year to be married." "Perfect." I thought. "Who's the lucky prince?"

"Prince Adam, if you wish." Adam smiled widely. He bowed.

"Of course your majesty! It would be my pleasure."


	6. Hans is a convenient plot device (6)

After the dignitaries left to go home with the remaining five princes, and Adam had been shown to a room, Kristoff and I headed to the stables to talk.

"I know how we switched bodies." I told him.

"That's great! How!?" I told him everything Sven had shown me, then explained how Sven and I should have switched. "How'd you find out?" Kristoff asked when I was through.

"Sven figured it out. He just conveyed the information to me." I sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said last night, by the way. I realize now how I offended you by assuming Sven was a dumb animal. He's not. Again, I'm really sorry for causing the fight."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry about what I said about you being a witch. You're not, I should never have retaliated like I did. I'm sorry for making the fight worse."

"I forgive you." We shook hands. "So we know how the switch happened, but how do we go back?" I asked.

"You can't!" Someone shouted. I whirled around. Hans stood at the door, Sven tied up next to him. The poor reindeer struggled and grunted. "Stop struggling! It's pointless witch!" It didn't take a genius to know he thought Sven and I had switched. Kristoff and I exchanged glances. Hans kept taunting Sven, thinking he was me. "I bet you wish you could speak witch. But your ability to talk is taken away when you switch with an animal. I guess you can't tell your sister you love her for the last time. Can't kill me either, you don't have your powers anymore!" He had his back to us, allowing us to plan.

"Let's mess with his mind. He thinks I can't talk and my powers are gone." I said. Kristoff nodded.

"Talk like I do for Sven, but don't move your lips." He told me. Hans turned back to us.

"Now to get rid of the reindeer."

"Who me?" I said in Sven's voice, but not moving my mouth. It came surprisingly easy. Kristoff moved his mouth like he was talking. Hans's eyes widened.

"Wha... how..."

"Do you have any carrots? If you're gonna kill me, I'd like a last meal." Hans shook his head, dumbfounded. I switched to Kristoff's regular voice. "Sure, I've got a carrot." I pulled one from my pocket. Kristoff took it and bit a piece off. He handed it back and looked at me, expecting me to finish it. I did. It was weird, but at least it was technically my own spit. Hans was grossed out. Then he pulled out his sword and pointed it at my neck.

"Filthy reindeer man. I should get rid of you too."

"Hey! Kristoff is anything but filthy!" I snapped. Oops. Hans rolled his eyes and went to strike.

"Leave my friend alone!" Kristoff shouted. He used my powers to freeze Hans where he stood. I ripped the sword from his frozen grip and set Sven free.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Kristoff said, hugging his reindeer. Then he looked at me. We stared for a moment, then laughed and hugged each other.

"Awww." We broke apart to see Anna standing in the doorway, beaming. "You guys finally made up! I'm so glad." She hugged us both. "Now why is Hans frozen in the middle of the room?"

"Long story." Kristoff and I said in unison.


	7. 7

Elsa's pov

After the mess with Hans, it was time for the rehearsal dinner. I was forced by Anna to wear a very uncomfortable suit, and Kristoff had to wear the dress I'd picked out earlier. I must admit, I felt pretty stupid, and I know Kristoff hated the dress. He and I met up in my room before we went downstairs.

"How can you wear these things all the time?" Kristoff asked. I shrugged. I was busy fumbling with my tie. Eventually, Kristoff got sick of watching me and tied it himself.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It took me a week to figure things out." I nodded. A thought crossed my mind.

"Kristoff, what was going on with Rodger?" He suddenly became very nervous.

"Well, after you left, he started telling me that I shouldn't be marrying Anna. He said it was my fault she didn't marry Hans, and your parents wouldn't approve of a 'filthy commoner'. Then, to top it off, he accused us of having an affair behind Anna's back! So I fired him and arrested him." I let my jaw hit the floor.

"Kristoff, you didn't actually believe him, did you?"

"No," he looked down in shame and mumbled, "But I was worried you would agree with him." He sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"I suppose you had every right to worry about that, after all the fights and everything. But I'm happy to say that you'd be wrong. I don't believe that garbage at all." I patted his shoulder. "And my parents would have been more than happy to bless yours and Anna's marriage. They always told me they wanted us both to marry for love."

"And then promised your hand to one of six princes in their will." I rolled my eyes.

"They let me choose, didn't they?" We both laughed. Kristoff's smile faded after a minute.

"Long as we're talking, why do you think we clash so often?" He asked. It was my turn to be ashamed.

"It's my fault. I was worried that you would try to convince Anna to go live in the mountains, that because you weren't used to life in the castle, you'd take my sister away from me after we just became friends again. I developed a bit of a grudge, almost, and was quicker to get mad at you than anyone else." Kristoff nodded. He didn't look upset. Honestly, he didn't look surprised.

"I can't say I blame you. And hey, you never retracted your blessing from the marriage."

"True." I smirked. "But that's because Anna would have killed me." Kristoff laughed. Suddenly, Anna burst in. She was beaming and super excited.

"You guys ready?" She asked. We stood up and nodded.

"Ready as we're ever gonna be." Kristoff said. He made a move to offer Anna his arm, but thought better of it. I offered mine instead. The three of us made our way to the great hall.

Third person pov.

Outside the castle, Mad was contemplating his revenge. He ran through his plans while loading his weapon. He'd built a special gun that shot different concoctions, some turning people to stone, some turning people to rabbits, and a special one that traps the soul of a powerful individual and uses their power. He knew that Hans had failed, and that Kristoff had eaten the infected carrot.

"Perhaps it's better that the ice man got the mix. Now I can harvest the queen's powers and, along with my own, use them to take over any country I please, starting here." Mad cackled maliciously. He ran around to the front entrance, turning the guards to stone as he went.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Elsa and Kristoff were having a hard time trying to be each other. Elsa kept getting questioned about how many children Kristoff and Anna would have, Kristoff had to fight off some angry members of the royal council who did think he was suitable for Anna, and both had to stop Anna from kissing Elsa at least twice. They finally met back up and went out to the balcony to speak privately.

"Wow, being the queen is a tough job. I had three guys tell me how much they resented your choice to bless the marriage." Kristoff groaned. Elsa sighed, then shuddered.

"Try getting asked how many children you and your sister will have. I know they think I'm you, but it's still fairly disturbing."

"Gross."

"Yeah." There was a pause, then Elsa said, "Do you think we should tell Anna?"

"I think we should. We look like we've been acting strange, she deserves to know why." Kristoff said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna surprised both of them, and she didn't look too happy. "What's going on?" Elsa and Kristoff sighed.

"Anna, what we are about to tell you is absolutely insane." Elsa warned.

"Kristoff, what's more insane than a sister who froze an entire country? No offense Elsa."

"None taken." Elsa said. Anna looked at her sideways.

"Why would you be offended, Kristoff?"

"I'm not. And I'm over here." Kristoff said. Anna was really confused now.

"Why is it that when I talk to Kristoff, Elsa responds, and when I talk to Elsa, Kristoff responds!?"

"Because we switched bodies!" Both Elsa and Kristoff said in unison.

"I'm Kristoff and he's...she's Elsa!" Kristoff said. Anna's jaw hit the floor. She didn't believe them.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. How do I know it's not some joke?" Anna demanded.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"Say something only you would say."

"Okay. Reindeers are better than people." Kristoff declared.

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said.

"How do I know you didn't tell each other to say that?" Anna asked.

"Ooh, good point." Kristoff cringed. Before anyone could say anything else, screaming erupted in the ballroom. A tall, white haired man in dark glasses was carrying a strange gun and threatening the guests.

"Bring me the queen and the ice harvester!" He demanded. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged glances, then ran into the ballroom, Anna close behind.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" Elsa demanded. She and Kristoff stood directly in front of the man. Kristoff had Elsa's powers tensed. Elsa had managed to swipe a sword from a fleeing dignitary. The man's aura went from harsh to smug in a flash.

"I am Matthias Codes, former head of the royal science department. I was fired by Adgar when I couldn't explain why his daughter had powers."

"That's not important, not now at least." Kristoff stated. Elsa agreed with a quick nod. "What are you going to do?"

"I plan to turn the harvester into a rabbit, the princess to stone, and steal the queen's powers, and therefore her soul." He cackled.

"A rabbit? Wow. That's super lame." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Of all the harmless animals you could pick, it had to be a bunny. Also, how can you tell who's who?" Codes opened his mouth to respond, then stopped.

"Well, that is something of a predicament. I can't switch you back, for then the Queen would freeze me on the spot. I can't take the soul now, because the powers would remain in her body." He paced as he thought, giving Kristoff and Elsa time to think up a plan.

"If we kill him, we loose the only person who knows how to switch us back." Kristoff reasoned quietly.

"Maybe if we wound him enough, we can get him to switch us back. Then we imprison him." Elsa whispered.

"How?" Suddenly, they heard a thump. Codes was lying on the floor, unconscious. Anna stood behind him, a metal try raised.

"There's your answer." Elsa said dryly. She knelt down and moved Codes to a sitting position. She made sure Anna had the sword pointed at his neck, then slapped him across the face. Since Kristoff's body was stronger than her own, Elsa thought she felt something snap under the impact. Codes woke up instantly, hissing in pain.

"Next time, a bit of cold water will do the trick!" He growled.

"You really want there to be a 'next time', pal?" Kristoff asked, shooting Codes a flat stare. He shook his head.

"Just tell us how to switch back, Matthias!" Elsa demanded.

"Okay, fine. I'll switch you back." The mad scientist said. Elsa nodded to Anna, who allowed Codes to stand up. "Now you, the one who looks like a man, stand here. Now the one who looks like the queen, stand next to him." Once they were in place, Codes ripped the sword out of Anna's grasp. He pointed it at Kristoff and Elsa. "Now, there's a certain way to do this. I have to kill the right person, or you'll stay switched, but one will be dead."

"Wait, what!?" The royal family shouted in unison. Codes laughed maliciously.

"Of course, I don't know who that person is, so I guess there's only one solution." In one swift motion, he shoved the sword into Kristoff's stomach, then ripped it out harshly and did the same to the stunned queen. Both of them crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Anna screamed. "No! Elsa! Kristoff!" She glared at Codes, who was laughing his head off. "Guards! Take this man to the dungeon and kill him!" The guards did as they were told, and Codes went without a fight. Anna then ordered one of the dignitaries to get the doctor. The princess dropped to the ground, examining her sister and fiance. She could only hope that they would be okay.


	8. 8

After a few minutes, Kristoff groaned, managing to prop himself up. He got into a sitting position with Anna's help and began to tear at his clothes to make a tourniquet, then realized he was in his own body again.

"I'm me again!" He cried happily. He suddenly remembered Codes's words. A look of terror spread across his features. He looked over at Elsa. She was on her side, breathing, but just barely. She opened her eyes. She looked from Kristoff to Anna. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was blood. She cringed and closed her mouth. Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, being as gentle as possible. "Don't talk. Save your breath. You'll be fine. Just stay awake." Elsa responded with a small nod.

"The doctor will be here any second now. Be strong." Anna said, more to herself than her sister, trying to fight back tears. With Kristoff's help, she wrapped his jacket over Elsa's abdomen to try to stop the bleeding.

Elsa's pov:

Being stabbed sucks, believe me. It hurt like crazy to even breathe, much less let Anna touch the wounded area. I made a soft noise that resembled a groan. I couldn't help it.

"It's okay Elsa, your okay. This will stop you from bleeding to death. I know it's painful, but it's necessary." Kristoff said. I looked at him, then at Anna, then back. I must have looked pretty upset. "Yeah, I know. This was one of your better dresses. Red's just not your color." Kristoff joked. I rolled my eyes. But I managed a small smile. Not long after Anna finished the tourniquet, Adam and the Royal doctor burst into the room. The next few minutes were a blur, but then I remember finding myself in my room. The doctor was tending to Kristoff, while Adam tended to me. Apparently, he'd had formal medical training from some famous boarding school. I was too hurt to care at the moment.

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with." He said. He carefully removed Kristoff's jacket and examined the wound. He frowned, and looked me in the eye. "Your Majesty, I need to examine your injury further. I need to make sure the blade didn't tear any vital organs beyond surgical repair. If it did, you will fall into a terrible fever and your doomed. If not, you'll be fine." Well, that was blunt. I let him do what he needed to, then he told me he'd have to get back to me on the fever thing. Anna came in after he left and gave me a status update. Kristoff turned out okay, just needed some bandages and a little medicine. He'd be in bed for a day or two, but he'd live.

"I guess the world doesn't want you two to be friends. Here you are, getting along with Kris, and suddenly the universe puts you on death's doorstep." Anna said. She was sitting next to the bed on a chair. "It's unfair." I could only nod. Suddenly, pain tore through my body. I screamed, probably scaring Anna to death. I started to fade out of consciousness. The last thing I saw was Anna, tears streaming down her cheeks, begging me to stay with her. Then it all went black.

I couldn't help but fear, in my last second of consciousness, that I was crossing that threshold into the afterlife...


	9. 9

Kristoff's pov:

I heard Elsa scream, then the sounds of panicked doctors and maids running around. I knew I needed to go comfort Anna. Elsa was the last blood relative she had, and she was on the brink of losing her. I didn't want to see Anna upset. Plus, Elsa and I were just getting along. I couldn't let my friend go, not after what we've been through. I staggered out of bed and carefully, using the wall, made my way to Elsa's room. Anna was sitting outside the closed door.

"Kristoff? Why are you out of bed?" I could tell she had been crying. I heard strangled coughing behind her.

"I came to support my family. You need it now more than ever." I stated firmly. Anna looked skeptical, but led me to a chair next to hers.

"Adam and the doctor are doing some emergency surgery. They're trying some new American techniques, anything they can to keep Elsa alive." I nodded. We waited for almost a day before Adam let us in. They did all they could, but they still didn't know if she would live.

I was shocked to see her in such a mess when I entered. Compared to her, I was perfectly healthy. Fresh blood covered the front of her shirt and the blankets, most likely the result of the coughing. She was asleep, if only dozing. Her hair was a little messy, and there was a bit of blood in there too. She was paler than normal. I would have thought she was dead, if not for the soft noise of her raspy breathing.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor, see if there is anything else that can tell us wether or not she'll live." Anna said. I nodded. She walked out, leaving me and Elsa alone. I looked at the poor young woman lying in front of me. Elsa didn't deserve this. Anna didn't deserve this. Heck, I didn't deserve this. Elsa shouldn't have to endure this pain. Something inside my mind told me to take her hand, so I did. I just started talking.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please listen. You need to pull through. We need you, Elsa. Everyone needs you. As their queen, and as their friend. Anna needs you. Your all she has left in the world. You can't leave her, or else she'll be the next one to go. She'd die of heartbreak." I pleaded. I started to feel a rush of emotions, mainly sadness and fear. "Who am I kidding? I need you, kid. Who else am I gonna talk about ice with? Who's gonna help me learn the rules of Royalty? Who's gonna pull pranks on me? Who's gonna be my best human friend, aside from my wife, who I can joke around with, who I can go to for advice on my marriage, who can help me be the guy Anna wants me to be!? You can't die on me, you just can't!" At that point, I was bawling. I didn't care who saw or heard. I went on talking like that for hours on end until my throat hurt and my tears were spent. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to see Anna in the doorway, smiling sadly.

"You really do care for her, huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"I love you, Anna, like a husband loves his wife." I said quietly. "And even though I never admitted to it before, I love Elsa too. She's my sister as much as yours after you and I get married. I wanted to us be friends from the start, and once we understood the other's feelings, we almost were. Anna, I don't want to lose Elsa as much as you don't." I admitted, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"I can't believe... I had... to almost... die to hear you say... all that." Anna and I whipped our heads around to see Elsa barely smirking at us, eyes still half lidded and unfocused. Her voice was rough and hoarse, but to me, it was one of the best sounds on Earth. I'll be honest, I don't know how I kept myself from crushing her in a hug then and there, but I settled for squeezing her hand instead. Anna took her other hand.

"You're alive! And you're not spitting blood!" Anna cried.

"I was only out... for a few minutes." Elsa slurred. "Guess I just needed to... sleep it off." She smiled fondly at me, completely unaware that it had been many hours since she blacked out. I didn't correct her. "And you,... thanks for admitting all that. It's nice to know my sister... will be in good... hands."

"It just wouldn't be the same without my best human friend."

"Ice Bros. gotta stick together I guess." Anna said, in mock sarcasm. "I thought I was your best human friend."

"Ice Bros, huh? I like it." I said. Elsa nodded.

"Perfect. Thanks sis." Anna playfully, lightly swatted her shoulder. We spent the rest of the day talking about the future and even about Adam. He later walked in, when most of Elsa's strength returned, apologizing for being so blunt about her condition. Elsa pretended to be too offended to accept his apology.

"What can I do to get you to forgive me?" Adam asked, playing along with Elsa's game.

"I don't know. I happen to be missing a date for their wedding." She pointed to Anna and I.

"Alright, will you accept my apology and accept me as your date?" He asked. Elsa pretended to think about it. She finally said yes. Anna and I finally lost it and burst out laughing. Elsa and Adam laughed too. We were crazy, but we were still a family.


	10. 10 (Bonus poem)

The Love of a Brother

The Love of a Brother

Is really like no other

_It's different_ from the love

Of your father or your _mother_

_Wether it's between true_ siblings or between the closest friends

Through its highest and its lowest the love will never end

It's strong and _so unstoppable_

And yet so very fragile

It's really very hard to find

And it comes with many trials

_But no matter who you are, no matter what you do_

_there's always someone out there who'll be like family to you_

So if you're very lucky

In one way or another

You'll find someone to share with

The Love of a Brother


End file.
